call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shi No Numa
Shi No Numa (japanisch: 死の沼, deutsch: Sumpf des Todes) ist eine Karte aus dem Überlebenskampf in Call of Duty: Black Ops III Call of Duty: Black Ops und Call of Duty: World at War. Sie ist die insgesamt dritte Map und spielt in einem Sumpf, der von einem Jungel umgeben ist. Das ist die einzige Zombiekarte, in der Zombies von der Imperialen Armee mitspielen. Sie wurde am 11. Juni 2009 für die Xbox 360 und die Playstation 3 veröffentlicht. Am 17. Juli 2009 kam sie dann auch für den PC heraus. Zusammen mit den anderen alten Zombiekarten wurde sie im Rezurrection-DLC für Black Ops und für das Zombie Chronicles-DLC für Black Ops 3 veröffentlicht. Shi No Numa wurde zusammen mit Corrosion, Banzai und Sub Pens verkauft. Es ist die einzige Map in World at War, in der die Zombies aus Asien kommen, außerdem ist es die einzige Map in der Überlebenskampfgeschichte, in der die Zombies aus der japanischen Armee stammen. Die Zeit, in der die Map spielt, ist nachmittags. Shi No Numa hat dem Überlebenskampf viele Neuheiten beschert, beispielsweise der Kampf in einer Spezialrundethumb|So sehen die Zombies in Shi No Numa aus gegen andere Feinde als Zombies, für deren Komplettierung man ein Power-Up enthält. Höllenhunde, eine Art Hund, der sich wie ein Zombie verhält und von Ludvig Maxis und Edward Richtofen kreiert wurde, tauchen hier zum ersten Mal auf. Sie spawnen an zufälligen Orten auf der Map und verfolgen Spieler mit einer beeindruckenden Geschwindigkeit. Nachdem man alle Höllenhunde besiegt hat, erhält jeder Spieler maximale Munition. Weiterhin bewegt sich die mysteriöse Kiste auf dieser Map an zufällige Orte und geht keinem vorbestimmten Muster mehr nach, aber ein gelber Lichtstrahl weist Spieler darauf hin, wo sie jetzt aufgetaucht ist. Es gibt keinen Stromschalter auf der Map, weil Strom auf Shi No Numa einfach nicht gebraucht wird. Damit ist sie die einzige Map, bei der das so ist (und Nacht der Untoten, dort gab es jedoch keine elektrischen Geräte, die dem Spieler helfen konnten). Es ist zusätzlich die erste Zombiemap, die auf keiner Multiplayermap basiert, obwohl es Elemente von Knietief und Makin benutzt. Der Geheimsong auf Shi No Numa heißt The One und wurde von Elena Siegman gesungen. Shi No Numa wurde am 2. Juni 2010 für das iPhone veröffentlicht. Kauft man sich die ganze Zombieapp, bezahlt man ungefähr 10 Euro, für die einzelne Map, 4.99€. Auf dem iPhone gibt es ein spezielles Easter Egg. Wenn man alle Bereiche aufgekauft hat, erscheint die Nachricht "Alle Bereiche offen! Jetzt finde das Grab" und das Messer wird zu einer Schaufel. Nachdem der Spieler das Grab aufgeschaufelt hat, erhält der die Wunderwaffe DG-2. Auf dem Grab steht Peter und der hängende Mann aus dem Starterraum ist verschwunden. Übersicht Call of Duty: World at War Spieler spawnen in einem Raum im ersten Stock mit drei anderen Teamkameraden. Einem Amerikaner, einem Russen, einem Japaner und einem Deutschen (Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki und Edward Richtofen) und es gibt vier Fenster zum Verteidigen. Es gibt zwei Waffen an der Wand, das Gewehr 43 und die Arisaka. Das ist die erste Zombiekarte, auf der die Spieler nach draußen können, ohne Glitches oder Cheats zu benutzen. Entweder kann man einen Holzzaun in den nächsten Raum öffen oder die Treppen, jeder dieser Wege führt nach draußen und nach unten. Von dort aus kommt der Spieler zum Gemeinschaftsraum, zum Doktorquartier, zum Lager oder zur Fischerhütte. Jeder dieser Wege führt zu einem anderen Bereich des Sumpfes mit einer eigenen Hütte. Anders wie in Verrückt erscheint die mysteriöse Kiste auch an Orten, die die Spieler noch nicht freigekauft haben. Oben in der Starterhütte gibt es einen Seilzug, der zum Doktorquartier führt. In jeder Hütte gibt es Elektroschockfallen, die man für 1000 Punkte aktivieren kann. Jedes Mal, wenn man eine Hütte aufkauft, erscheint darin eine zufällige Perk-a-Cola-Maschine. Die Strahlenkanone und der Flammenwerfer M2 sind zurück, genau wie die Arisaka und die Type 100 und die Wunderwaffe DG-2; die zweite Wunderwaffe in der Geschichte des Zombiemodus. Sie hat drei Schuss im Magazin und 15 Schuss in Reserve. Auf dem iPhone hat sie sogar 24 Schuss. Die Waffe lähmt jeden Zombie mit Elektroschocks und tötet ihn dann, aber man muss aufpassen, denn wenn man zu nahe an der Einschlagsstelle steht, kann es einen selbst treffen. Bei Shi No Numa handelt es sich um eine komplett neue Karte mit einigen Inhalten aus Knietief und Makin. Die thumb|Die neuen HöllenhundeGröße ist ungefähr mittelgroß. Die Details der Waffen haben sich geändert und sehen nun an der Wand und in der mysteriösen Kiste besser aus. Weiterhin wurden die Körperfunktionen der Zombies erneuert. Sie laufen jetzt anders, ähnlich wie ein Samurai, und reißen die Fenster direkt ab, anstatt erstmal dort zu warten. Es gibt in der Runde mit den Höllenhunden nicht so viele Hunde wie normale Zombies, aber sie sind schneller und können den Spieler leicht einkesseln. Wenn eine Hunderunde vorbei ist, kommt erstmal für vier bis fünf Runden keine mehr, danach ist es wieder Zufall, wann die nächste Runde kommt. Die Höllenhunde erscheinen zufällig mit einem Lichtblitz und greifen an. Wenn sie ankommen, wird die Map vernebelt und man kann Donner hören. Außerhalb der Map kann man einen Meteor mit Element 115 sehen. Call of Duty: Black Ops Shi No Numa erscheint mit den anderen alten Zombiekarten (Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Der Riese) aus World at War, wenn man sich das Spiel vorbestellt oder das Rezurrection-DLC gekauft hat. Die Grafik wurde verbessert und an der mysteriösen Kiste gibt es nun Waffen aus der Zeit des kalten Krieges. Wie bei den anderen Karten wurden die meisten Waffen als World at War durch neue Exemplare ersetzt, aber die Waffen, die man an der Wand kaufen kann, existieren immer noch. Einige Teile der Karte besitzen nicht so viel Nebel oder Pflanzen als in der Vorgängerversion, wodurch es möglich wird, einige Teile außerhalb der Map zu sehen. Viele Glitches, die noch in World at War vorhanden waren, gibt es immer noch, beispielsweise den Glitch mit den Höllenhunden und der Barriere. Auf der Wii gibt es die meisten Glitches nicht. In einem Radio kann man jetzt eine versteckte Nachricht hören, in der erklärt wird, wie die Charaktere zu Kino der Toten gekommen sind. Seit dem 27. September 2011 steht im Starterraum Eselstritt. Einzigartige Funktionen *Die Feinde sind Mitglieder der Imperialen Armee anstatt Nazis. *Der Flogger und der Flaschenzug sind einzigartig. *Das ist die einzige Map, auf der man keinen Strom anschalten muss, um elektrische Funktionen zu nutzen. Verhalten der Zombies Das ist die einzige Map, auf der man gegen Zombies der japanischen Armee kämpft. Außerdem tragen die Zombies hier manchmal Kopfbedeckungen. Diese Zombies haben einen einzigartigen Sprint und Lauf. Manchmal streckt ein Zombie beim Sprinten einen Arm nach vorne, schüttelt wild seinen Kopf und stürzt auf einen zu. Diese Variante gibt es auch ohne das Kopfschütteln, aber der andere Arm wird dabei nach hinten gestreckt. Zombies, die sich so verhalten, spawnen zusammen mit ihren anderen Kameraden, die sich ganz normal benehmen. Zombies, die im Wasser spawnen, werden dadurch nicht verlangsamt. Das bedeutet, dass man im Wasser von ihnen eingeholt wird. Die Hütten Es gibt vier Hütten auf Shi No Numa, in die man gehen kann, wenn der Platz in der Haupthütte nicht mehr reicht und man sich nicht mehr richtig sicher fühlt. Um in diese Hütten zu kommen, müssen die Spieler erstmal ein Tor bei der Haupthütte öffnen, eines für jede Hütte, das 1000 Punkte kostet. Danach müssen die Spieler eine kurze Distanz rennen, bis sie bei der Hütte sind. Jetzt muss man das Tor öffnen, das die Hütte verschließt und 750 Punkte kostet. Wenn man die Tür öffnet, dreht sich für etwa fünf Sekunden jeder Getränkeautomat, bis einer zufällig ausgewählt wird und dann von den Spielern gekauft werden kann. In jeder Hütte kann die mysteriöse Kiste spawnen und es gibt immer mindestens eine Waffe an der Wand zu kaufen sowie Elektroschockfallen, die man für 1000 Punkte verwenden kann. Doktorquartiere Der Eingang zu den Doktorquartieren liegt hinter dem Starterraum. Man findet dort einen Getränkeautomat, die thumb|Der Flaschenzug, der zu dem Doktorquartier führtmysteriöse Kiste, die BAR und Elektroschockfallen. Durch zwei Fenster können die Zombies einbrechen. Das einzigartige an dieser Hütte ist der Flaschenzug, der zurück zur Haupthütte führt und andersherum. Das kann man dazu benutzen, schnell zu entkommen. Um die Reißleine zu aktivieren, muss man sich erst durch den Sumpf kämpfen, den roten Schalter auf der Hauptkonsole betätigen und dann für 1500 Punkte zurück zur Haupthütte reisen. Zwar können alle vier Spieler gleichzeitig auf der Plattform stehen, aber wenn einer bei der Auslösung nicht direkt draufsteht, wird er zurückgelassen. Es kann sehr schwierig werden, zu dieser Hütte zu kommen, weil die Spieler dort durchs Wasser müssen, wo sie verlangsamt werden, anders als die Zombies, die dort auch spawnen. Man läuft also so lang wie möglich auf festem Boden, wenn man nichts riskieren will. In einer vollen Spiellobby gehen am besten die zwei Spieler mit den besten Waffen am besten vor, während die anderen zwei die Nachhut bilden. Lagerraum Der Eingang zum Lager befindet sich in der Ecke direkt unter dem Starterraum. Dort findet man die mysteriöse Kiste, einen Getränkeautomaten, die Type 100 an der Wand und Elektroschockfallen. Außerdem gibt es zwei Fenster, durch die die Zombies einbrechen können. Das ist die kleinste Hütte und die, die man am schwersten verteidigen kann. Um nach hier und zurück zur Haupthütte zu kommen, gibt es insgesamt drei Wege. Man findet ein Radio und der Meteor mit Element 115 befindet sich auf dem Pfad ganz rechts. Gemeinschaftsraum Der Eingang zu dieser Hütte befindet sich direkt geradeaus, wenn man die Treppe im Starterraum heruntergeht. Es gibt einen Getränkeautomaten, die mysteriöse Kiste, Elektroschockfallen und die STG-44. Außerdem können die Zombies durch zwei Fenster einbrechen. In diesem Raum steht ein rotes Telefon, das den Song "The One" spielt, wenn man sich davorstellt und die "Benutzen"-Taste drückt. Wenn man genau hinhört, wählt der Spieler die Zahlen 911 (amerikanischer Notruf), bevor der Song startet. Fischerhütte Der Eingang zur Fischerhütte befindet sich unter dem Flogger. Hier findet man einen Getränkeautomaten, die mysteriöse Kiste, Elektroschockfallen und die MP40. Insgesamt können die Zombies durch drei Fenster in die Hütte kommen. Wenn man den Eingang geöffnet hat, kann man den Flogger für 750 Punkte anschalten. Das ist die größte Hütte und damit auch die, die man am leichtesten verteidigen kann. Charaktere In Shi No Numa spielt der Spieler nicht mehr als vier namenlose amerikanische Soldaten, sondern erwischt zufällig thumb|Das Layout der Mapeinen der vier neuen Charaktere, ein Amerikaner, ein Russe, ein Japaner und ein Deutscher. Die einzigen Unterschiede sind das Aussehen und der Dialog, ansonsten spielen sie sich gleich. Alle vier Charaktere sind genau nach den Vorurteilen der länder gestaltet. Tank Dempsey liebt den Krieg, Takeo Masaki redet immer nur über das Kaiserreich und Ehre, Nikolai Belinski liebt Vodka und der Nazi Edward Richtofen ist ein wahnsinniger Folterer, der sich gerne selbst "Der Doktor" nennt. Tank Dempsey Tank Dempey ist ein amerikanischer Soldat und ein Mitglied der Marines. Er war der Anführer einer Truppe und kämpfte in Verrückt. Seine Punktefarbe ist weiß. Er wurde im Stil eines amerikanischen Kriegshelden geschaffen. Er kämpfte nicht in der Schlacht um Peleliu, weil er vorher schon gefangen genommen wurde. Vor den Ereignissen von Shi No Numa erhielt er eine Ehrenmedaille. Sein Charaktermodell gleicht dem von Polonsky. Takeo Masaki Takeo Masaki ist ein Mitglied der Imperialen Japanischen Armee und ein Offizier. Seine Punktefarbe ist gelb. Er wurde wie ein typischer japanischer Offizier aus dieser Zeit geschaffen. Er redet nur über Ehre, folgt dem Weg des Kriegers und würde lieber sterben, bevor er sich auf dem Schlachtfeld ergibt. Er sieht genau aus wie der japanische Offizier im Intro von Semper Fi. Nikolai Belinski Nikolai Belinski ist ein Soldat und ein Mitglied der Roten Armee. Er ist ein typischer Russe, der nur Vodka trinkt. Es ist auch bekannt, dass er viele, wenn nicht alle seiner Ex-Frauen getötet hat, oft hat er eine bestimmte Waffe für eine bestimmte Ex-Frau benutzt. Seine Punktefarbe ist blau und es wurde das Charaktermodell von Chernov verwendet. Edward Richtofen Dr. Edward Richtofen ist ein verrückter und sadistischer Nazioffizier, über den später bekannt wird, dass er bei der Erschaffung der Zombies mitgeholfen hat. Seine Punktefarbe ist grün. Seine Spezialisierung sind Foltermethoden und er hat die Wunderwaffe DG-2 kreiert. Er benutzt das selbe Charaktermodell wie General Amsel, aber die Jacke hat eine andere Farbe. Die Treppe oder der Holzzaun? Im Starterraum hat man zwei Möglichkeiten, von denen jede Vor- und Nachteile hat. Vorteile des Holzzaunes *Offener als die Treppe. *Schützt den Spieler von hinten, wenn man eine Waffe an der mysteriösen Kiste zieht. Nachteile des Holzzaunes *Viel längerer Weg zur mysteriösen Kiste. *Die Treppe nach der M1 Garand ist einer der übelsten Orte, um überrascht zu werden. Vorteile der Treppe *Kürzerer Weg zur mysteriösen Kiste. Nachteile der Treppe *Nicht so offener Bereich. *Manchmal wird man böse überrascht, wenn man eine Waffe an der mysteriösen Kiste zieht. Wunderwaffe DG-2 Die Wunderwaffe DG-2, die von Tank Dempsey gerne auch mal Wunderwaffel genannt wird, ist eine extrem starke Waffe, die man nur an der mysteriösen Kiste bekommen kann. Ohne Mods oder Glitches kann nur ein Spieler die Waffe bekommen, aber wenn er sie für eine andere Waffe weggibt, kann ein anderer sie wiederbekommen. Die Wunderwaffe feuert einen Elektroblitz und kann damit bis zu zehn Zombies gleichzeitig ausschalten. Die Waffe ist vollautomatisch, wie ihr Vorgänger, die Strahlenkanone, sollte aber trotzdem wie eine halbautomatische Waffe behandelt werden, weil sie nur sehr wenig Munition im Magazin hat (3 Schuss per Magazin). Es ist eigentlich Munitionsverschwendung, die Waffe in den früheren Runden (5-10) zu benutzen, weil die Zombies dann noch schlecht sind und man viel praktischere Waffen benutzen kann, aber in späteren Runden ist sie dazu fähig, ganze Horden von Zombies mit einem Schuss auszuschalten. Der Spieler bekommt eine Animation, wie die Zombies gegrillt werden. Mit einem Schuss kann man nur 10 Zombies erledigen. Da für jeden Spieler 24 Zombies in einer Runde spawnen, ist es nicht möglich, mit nur einem Schuss eine Runde zu beenden. Obwohl sie sehr groß ist, ist die Wunderwaffe DG-2 überraschend leicht und der Spieler kann damit so rumrennen wie mit einer viel kleineren Waffe. Das liegt daran, dass die Wunderwaffe als Gewehr eingestuft wird. Wenn man die Waffe benutzt, während man zu nahe an einem Zombie steht, bekommt man selbst einen Elektroschock, ungefähr so wie wenn man durch eine Barriere rennt, aber mit weniger Schaden. Der Elektroschock verringert trotzdem die Wirkung von Juggernog, wodurch man wieder mit zwei Schlägen zu Boden gehen kann, es ist also höchste Vorsicht geboten, wenn man die Wunderwaffe benutzt. Geheime Radio Nachrichten Peter hat in Shi No Numa geheime Radio Nachrichten von einem unbekannten bekommen. Leider gibt es diese nur auf Englisch: "R-4808N 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope you're receiving this transmission, Peter. If you are not, then all hope is lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum, that we had to move the experiment here. Location. The numbers will guide you. The giant must remain *static* at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must be contained at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. You'll be our only advantage now. Find Doctor Richtofen and Doctor Maxis, they may know what's going on. The use of 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure if we can continue here. We've lost most of our best *static*. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too, but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." Desweiteren kann man in der Black Ops Version eine weitere versteckte Nachricht hören, in der die vier Hauptcharaktere gerade mit dem Teleporter von Der riese nach Kino der Toten in der Zeit gereist sind (Auch auf Englisch, aber hier auf Deutsch übersetzt). Dempsey: Ähh....wo sind wir? Nioklai:' Die bessere Frage ist...' Richtofen: Wo sind wir? Nioklai: NEIN! Wo zur Hölle ist mein Vodka Richtofen: Ja genau, das DG-2 muss den Teleporter überladen haben, Raum und Zeit verknüpfend, uns durch die Zeit reisen lassen! Ohh Wunderbar! A-HA (Takeo taucht auf und hält Niokalis Vodka in der Hand) Nikolai: Da ist mein Vodka, danke dir Takeo! Dempsey: Komm schon Takeo, saug es aus und schmeiß es weg. Infos *Unten im Startergebäude gibt es einen Teil der Wand, der gesprengt wurde und brennt. Darin liegt eine Notiz, auf der "Die Glocke" steht, weiterhin gefolgt von "Der Riese". *In der Black Ops-Version der Karte gibt es ein Funkgerät, auf dem erklärt wird, dass die Gruppe in die Zukunft gereist ist, weil die Wunderwaffe den Teleporter überladen hat. *Steht man in Black Ops vor einer Perkmaschine, die gerade erst spawnt, erscheint die Nachricht "Sie müssen zuerst den Strom einschalten", obwohl es auf der Map gar keinen Strom gibt. *In der Lagerhütte steht ein Radio, das den Soundtrack aus dem Trailer für Verrückt spielt. *In der Starterhütte hängt ein Mann an einem Seil, dessen Name Peter McCain ist. *Im Ladebildschirm von Kino der Toten kann man ein Bild von Shi No Numa sehen. *In der Fischerhütte kann man, wenn es sehr leise ist, hören, wie Kinder einen Reim aufsagen. Das gilt auch für Kino der Toten, Shangri-La und Der Riese. *Im Kommunikationsraum kann man sehr große Funkgeräte sehen. Wenn man diese anschießt, kann man eine dunkle und langsame Stimme sagen hören "Gott hilf uns" und "Rettet unsere Seelen". *Manchmal hört man Stimmen von Charakteren, die gar nicht da sind, beispielsweise die Stimme von Takeo, wenn nur Nikolai und Tank auf der Map sind. *Im Lagerraum kann man hören, wie jemand gegen eine Metalltür schlägt, gefolgt von einem geflüsterten "Rette mich". Dieses unheimliche Flüstern kann man auch im ganzen Sumpfgebiet vernehmen. *In der Starterhütte kann man an der Decke Lautsprecher sehen. *Wenn man den hängenden Mann berührt und das Spiel neustartet, hat die Map manchmal eine andere Farbe. *Im Trailer kann man in der 18. Sekunde Zombies mit rot glühenden Augen sehen, in der Endversion haben die Zombies aber gelb glühende Augen. *Call of Duty: ZOMBIES hat ein einzigartiges Easter Egg. Wenn man alle Türen geöffnet hat, beauftragt das Spiel einen damit, das Grab von Peter zu finden und das Messer verwandelt sich in eine Schaufel. Nachdem man es ausgegraben hat, erhält man die Wunderwaffe DG-2. *Auf dem Boden vom Quartier des Doktors liegt ein Poster über die menschliche Anatomie und den Kopf, das dem aus der Starterhütte ähnelt. Auf dem aus der Starterhütte geht es allerdings darum, wie man Arme von den Schultern reißt. *Wenn man mit einem Scharfschützengewehr aus dem Sumpf zielt, kann man an einer Hütte eine Metallplatte sehen, auf der steht "Die Kraft wird uns alle zerstören". *Das ist die einzige Map, bei der auf den Maschinen auch wirklich steht, was die Perks kosten, ansonsten kann man immer nur 10 Cent lesen, hier nicht. *Das ist die erste Map, auf der die Perkmaschinen zufällig spawnen. *Auf dieser Map wurde das erste Mal die Wunderwaffe DG-2 vorgestellt. *In den Spieldateien heißt die Map auch in der amerikanischen Version "Sumpf". *Mit drei halb-automatischen Gewehren kann man in Shi No Numa die meisten dieser Art an der Wand kaufen. *Das war die erste Überlebenskampfkarte, auf der man Erfolge und Trophäen sammeln konnte. *Wenn man zum Bücherregal in der Krankenbaracke geht und sie antippt, hört man eine wahnsinnige Lache. *Das ist die bisher einzige Map, auf der man einen Erfolg/eine Trophäe bekommt, wenn man das musikalische Easter Egg aktiviert. *Das ist die erste Zombiekarte, auf der es asiatische Waffen gab. Außerdem ist es die einzige Karte, auf der man die Arisaka mit legalen Mitteln erhalten kann. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Zombie Maps Kategorie:Überlebenskampf